Don't you ever leave me
by ObessedWithYugiohGX
Summary: When Jaden returns from the dimension he slowly realises his feelings for Alexis, but in the other hand she loses hope that her and Jaden can finally be a couple.
1. Chapter 1

I know I am too late for this but or well.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or the characters.

This story starts when Jaden returns from the dimension.

When Jaden just returned to duel academy Jaden was lost inside his head after he don't know what to do. Is he going to say hello to everybody or is he going to not forgive himself when he sent his five best friends to the stars. The one person that he misses the most is Alexis Rhodes. Jaden misses her soothing voice especially for tight situations in duels. Then it occurred to Jaden that he is thinking about Alexis more than he used to and this was at first. Then Yubel appeared next to Jaden and interrupted his thoughts by saying "I've been part of you for a short while but i can assure you that you have feeling for this Alexis girl that your thinking of." Jaden only said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you like her as girlfriend."

"I do?"

"Yes Jaden, it might be weird for you now but it is true and only time will tell when you can see for yourself that you like her in that way"

Just as Jaden was approaching the red dorm he saw someone that he was just thinking about just a few moments ago. It was Alexis Rhodes and Jaden had that same old smile as he just glanced at her. They were awkwardly standing alone together staring at one another imaging them being a couple together. Then Alexis regained her own thoughts and waved her hand at Jaden. Then he shaked his head and snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry lex, I was just thinking". She replied with "You thinking? Well that must be at first"

"First time for everything right?"

"I guess so, anyway where have you been, I've been worried sick about you."

"Wait, you missed me?"

"Of course I did. Your like the closet person to me. Your like a brother to me or even more than brother? Alexis said while trying to get Jaden to gather up the clues that she loves Jaden.

"What do you mean by even more than a brother?"

"You will find out one day Jay, but now is not the time. Anyway i got to go. see you around"

"Bye lex."

After she left and Jaden got into his dorm Yubel appeared next to time and went on say "She seems to like you a lot"

"Yeah, but why I can't I see these signs and you can?"

"The truth is Jaden that your dense that you don't know all these signs she was giving. But before you do anything, you need to figure out for yourself that you have feelings for. Not because I told you that you do"

"I trust you Yubel and will find out on my own my that I do like her."

Days after this, everyday Alexis was feeling that she was losing hope between her and Jaden, while Jaden was getting closer to find out that Jaden likes Alexis. What while happen between them?


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a week ever since Jaden had returned from the other dimension and things in duel academy are back to normal, well normal as it can be there. Anyway is it a Saturday afternoon and Jaden was casually was going to the cafeteria to go get some he gets his launch he sees Alexis talking to Syrus, Chazz and Hasselberry. Jaden goes towards the group and decides to talk to them. The main reason why Jaden wants to talk to them is because over the past week Alexis has been almost avoiding Jaden every time. As Jaden walks towards them Syrus leaves as Hasselberry was dragging Chazz so that Jaden and Alexis are alone. As Jaden walks towards her, Alexis eyebrows turned downwards but Jaden was anxious to talk so he says "Hey Lex, what up?" She immediately turns around and and crosses her arms still with those downwards eyebrows."Oh come on, what have I done down?" is all Jaden could say. then Jaden says "If I've done something wrong at least tell me about rather than turning your back against me. I know one way to get your get your attention." So Jaden tickled her and she didn't laugh. She turned around and slapped him. Jaden was almost out cold while he was barely standing. The slap had some real force behind it. Then she turned around to the exit and went to her dorm. Moments later Jaden did the same and went of the Slifer red dorm.

It was now evening and Jaden was alone in his bed almost dozing of to sleep. Then there was a knock on his door thinking it is was Syrus and Hasselberry calling them for help. But it was Alexis. And she was holding something in her hand. It was a vase full off Roses and Lilies and she barged in putting the vase of flowers down on his desk and turned around saying "I'm sorry. What I did was completely out of order and rude. Please forgive me for what I did back at the cafeteria."

"Lex I forgive you but why didn't you talk to me?"

"It's just that... I'm losing hope in us."

"What do you mean losing hope in us? We are best friends right?"

"Of course we but its just that, well erm..."

"What is it? If you're thinking that you are losing hope in friends, we will always be best friends"

"Meet me tomorrow at our cliff then I will give you the full details for this at 6pm, okay?"

"okay sure, see you tomorrow then"

"bye" is all she said as she left.

When Alexis closed the door in Jaden's room he went to bed then it finally hit him...


End file.
